Overcoming Shadows
by charm545
Summary: Human AU. A favor for a stranger gains Jack a best friend, but all the while a threat that has been looming over Jack for years has finally decided to attack.
1. A Favor

**Here we go!**

**As always, I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters**

* * *

"You can't do this to me, Holly!" Said Mrs. Bunnymund as she pulled at her hair.

"I'm sorry, Miss B. One doesn't choose when to get sick." The babysitter replied on the phone.

"I was counting on you today! Who is going to take care of Jamie and Sophie!?" The woman sighed and decided to leave the sick girl alone and think of a solution to her problem. She hanged up, placed her cell phone on the table, took a deep breath, and began to massage her temples.

"Is something wrong, Mrs. Bunnymund?" The woman looked up to see her waitress, Toothiana, approach her table with concern. She sighed.

"My babysitter just canceled on me. I need to find someone who can take care of the kids before my lunch break is over." Toothiana nodded sympathetically.

"Can't Aster take care of them?"

"He is going to work on a project with a few classmates after school, and I have to take the extra night shift today. Ugh! What am I going to do?" Toothiana sighed and looked around the restaurant. She knew every customer. The entire town to be exact. Burgess was the kind of place where everyone knew everyone. As she searched through the people her eyes landed on a certain white haired boy. She gasped.

"I got it!" She said joyfully. Mrs. Bunnymund looked up, startled. "Ask him!" Toothiana pointed at the boy. "He's Jack Frost! He's the son of a good friend of mine! He's also really great with kids."

Mrs. Bunnymund looked at the boy Toothiana was talking about. The first thing that stuck out was his hair. It was white. He was sitting alone at a table in the corner of the restaurant. He was drawing, with great concentration, into a notebook. There was a finished milkshake at his side. "Oh! And before you ask," said Toothiana, "His hair is natural. He and his dad just moved in a few months ago."

Mrs. Bunnymund watched him for another second before saying "I'm really desperate here so if you say he's a good kid then a good kid he is."

Toothiana grinned. "I'll talk to him first, then I'll call you over to give him more details." With that she made her way to Jack.

Mrs. Bunnymund suddenly felt a bit guilty for forcing this boy to spend his Saturday night taking care of 2 strange kids. But at the same time, the fact that he was drawing in a corner of a restaurant probably meant he didn't have very important plans. At least she hoped it did.

Jack did not notice Toothiana was walking towards him until she poked him.

"Hi, Jack! What are you doing?" Startled, Jack slammed his notebook shut. He never showed his drawings to anybody and simply did not enjoy being sneaked up on.

"T-tooth! You scared me! Make some noise next time!" Toothiana laughed.

"Aww, you're such a cutie. How's North?" Jack rolled his eyes at her with a smile.

"He's fine. Didn't you see him, like, 2 days ago?" He raised an eyebrow "What do you really want?" Toothiana laughed and raised her hands in surrender.

"You got me! I need you to do me a favor. Mrs. Bunnymund is going to come and talk to you about it with more detail, but basically she needs you to take care of her kids for the night." Jack blinked. Well, there goes the rest of his day. Not that he had anything planned really. And anyway, it could be fun.

"Sure, Tooth. Where is she?" Toothiana cheered.

"Thanks Jack! You're the best!" The waitress made her way to Mrs. Bunnymund's table. "He's ready for you!"

"Thanks, Toothiana. I owe you one." Toothiana gave her a wink.

"Just leave a nice tip."

Mrs. Bunnymund made her way to Jack's table. She saw the boy put his notebook into a brown messenger bag. The boy looked up and smiled at her.

"Hi, Mrs. Bunnymund." He said politely.

"Hi, Jack. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead."

She sat across from him.

"Well, I'm sure Toothiana told you something already. I need someone to take care of my kids. I'm going to be out all night. I might not return till one in the morning." Jack seemed surprised, but made no comment. Mrs. Bunnymund continued. "Normally I would ask my son to watch over them but he will be working on a project with a classmate so I can't depend on him. I had hired a babysitter but she got sick. You would be a real life saver if you could do this…" she paused, then added, "If it is ok with your dad."

Jack could see the desperation in her face even if she was able to keep it out of her voice.

"Don't worry. My dad will be fine with it but he'll want me home before 12. Do you think your son will be there by then?"

She nodded. "Yes definitely. I'll ask you to stay as late as you can, no more." Jack smiled, trying to lighten her up.

"Alright, Mrs. Bunnymund! Don't worry about a thing. I'll just need the address, a way into the house, and the kid's names. I know all the town's emergency numbers and I have a first aid kit in my bag. If there isn't anything else you think I should know then I'll be on my way."

Mrs. Bunnymund felt a weight lifted off her shoulders at the confidence in the boy's voice. She noticed his smile seemed to be contagious and soon found one on her own face. They exchanged phone numbers and she texted him the address to her house. She gave him her copy of the house keys.

"By the time I get there, Aster will be home so he can open the door for me." At Jack's perplexed look, she added, "Aster is my oldest son. The kids you are taking care of are called Sophie and Jamie." Jack nodded and smiled.

"Aster, Sophie, Jamie. Got it."

* * *

Jack opened the door to the Bunnymund home. As he walked in he saw a television turned on and a boy lying on the couch.

"Sophie! Holly's here!" The boy, Jamie, called out. Jack chuckled.

"Not exactly." Jamie gave a startled jump as he muted the television and turned to face Jack.

"Uh… who are you?" Jack smiled.

"I'm Jack Frost. Holly's sick so I'm going to stay with you guys today." Jamie nodded. Looking at him curiously. Jack crossed his arms.

"You're watching TV? That's so lame. Why don't we play something!" Jamie seemed shocked.

"Holly always puts the television." Jack smirked.

"Well, things are going to be quite different today."

Jack enjoyed himself greatly playing with Jamie and Sophie. He gave them turns choosing what to do.

First, Jamie choose to play hide and seek. Then Sophie choose to draw. After that, Jamie choose to play tag. Sophie then wanted to play with dolls (to Jamie's dismay and Jack's amusement.) Dinner came after that. Jack made spaghetti and got the kids to "help". Then they played hopscotch (Jack's choice). By then both Jamie and Sophie were yawning. It was 8:30. Jamie said goodbye to Jack but not before he gave him a tight hug which shocked Jack for a second before hugging him back. With Jamie in his room, Jack carried Sophie to her room. As he placed her on the bed she reached for a book that was on her bed stand. She gave it to Jack and said, "read!" Jack smiled and looked at the book.

"The man in the moon, huh? Never heard of it. Let's see." Jack began to read. As he read he was filled with a strange warmth.

When he was near the end he looked at Sophie expecting to see her falling asleep, but she was wide awake and hanging on to Jack's every word. He finished the story and put it back on the bookshelf with a sort of fondness. He felt Sophie tug at his hoodie. "Sing." She said.

Jack had hoped this would not happen, but Mrs. Bunnymund had said that Sophie might ask him to sing. She said he didn't have to, but he knew there was no way he could refuse a child. Jack smiled. "Alright, Soph. But promise me you will go to sleep." She nodded profoundly.

"Promise!" Jack sighed and gave her a weak smile.

"Alright, here goes nothing."

* * *

Aster was not in the best of moods. The fact that his classmates were jerks was not bad enough. No, they also had to be incredibly lazy. He had done most, if not all, of the work for their project. As he opened the door to his house he wanted nothing more than to throw himself on his bed and have some rest.

Aster made his way to his room, which was next to Sophie's. That was when he heard it. A voice. Singing. He had heard that song before, but the original was more opera-like. This person, whoever it was, had been able to turn the song into a soft lullaby.

Aster searched for the source of the voice. Sophie's room. For a second he thought it was Holly, the babysitter. But he soon realized the voice was male. He stood outside the door for a second.

"_Still dream, and all the wonder that you knew will all come flying back to you_

_if you remember all the hope you left behind open up your heart and change your mind. Oh, what you'll find it you still dream."_

Aster carefully opened the door, trying to get closer to the sound. He saw a silhouette sitting on Sophie's bed with his back turned to the door. It was a boy no older than him. His white hair was what stuck out the most, but Aster was too busy listening to his voice. He stood there, at the edge of the door listening until the boy finished.

"_Time to close your eyes, but when you awake still dream_." Aster watched as the boy patted Sophie's head. "Good night, Soph." He then got up and turned towards the door… to find some guy staring at him.

Jack covered his mouth to avoid a startled sound coming out and awaking Sophie. Aster looked at him apologetically and pointed outside. Jack nodded and quickly made his way out the room.

When Jack got out, Aster was able to take a good look at him. His hair really was white and his eyes were the brightest blue he had ever seen. He was also blushing deeply. Jack had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life. No one had ever heard him sing before. He felt like an idiot.

"Did you hear me?" He couldn't help asking. Aster blinked then smirked.

"Yeah, that was kind of what got me into the room. Wanted to know who was with my sister." He was obviously not going to include the part of how the boy's voice pretty much took over his mind in that moment.

Jack tried to keep his blushing under control but he was too ashamed.

"I'm Jack Frost. Your mother found me in a restaurant and asked me to take care of Jamie and Sophie. Something about the babysitter being sick." Aster nodded understandingly.

"I guess that makes sense. I'm…"

"Aster." Jack said. "Yeah I know." Aster raised his eyebrow.

"Well then, introductions over. What are you going to do now?"

"What time is it?" Aster reached for his pant pocket when he remembered he had lost his phone the day before somewhere in the house.

"I don't have my phone here." Jack opened his messenger bag.

"It's fine, I'll check on mine." As he rumbled through the various objects the bag contained, his notebook fell out. Before Jack could reach it, Aster got it.

"Wait! Don't!" But it was too late. The book had opened when it fell and Aster saw the open page.

"Well, you already heard me sing. If I'm going to embarrass myself might as well go all the way." Jack said half joking half annoyed. Aster was too busy looking at the drawings. The page the book had landed on was completely covered in patterns of frost. As he looked through the pages he saw all the drawings had something to do with winter. There were drawings of snowy mountains, icicles hanging off of roofs, snowflakes falling, frosted windows, all done in pencil. They were extremely detailed and beautiful.

Jack had never let anyone see his drawings before. Although he knew he was perfectly capable of snatching the book out of Aster's hands, he didn't. Jack had no idea what was making him do that.

"These are… amazing." Jack hardily had time to react before Aster asked, " You like winter, huh?" Jack was surprised at the question.

"Yeah. It's my favorite season." Aster nodded.

"Weird." Jack frowned.

"What do you mean?" Aster looked away from the drawings and at Jack for a second. The boy himself seemed winter themed.

"Well, normally people like summer. You know, the warmer times." Jack looked at him curiously.

"What's your favorite season?"

"Spring."

"Why?"

"It's the season when everything comes to life. The flowers bloom, the plants grow, the animals come out. Also the weather is warm but not overwhelmingly so. For me it represents hope. New beginnings." Aster surprised himself with the words that came out of his mouth. Why did he find it so easy to talk to this stranger? He found himself unable to stop. "I never liked winter. It's just so… cold. Everything dies and everything is dark." He felt a pang in his chest at the horror and hurt on Jack's face.

"What! No! Winter is not that at all! For me winter is freedom. It's the wind blowing through your hair and snowflakes dancing through the sky. Have you ever seen kids playing in the snow? I have never seen them happier than in those moments. And snow is just… so beautiful. And the fact that it can become so many things amazes me. Winter is so unappreciated. For me, it simply represents… joy." Jack stopped and realized all he had said. Why was he pouring his heart out to this stranger? Aster watched Jack for a second.

"I had never thought of it that way. I guess I will be looking at winter differently this year." That brought a smile to Jack's face. Aster smiled back.

"Hey, since you let me see your drawings I'll show you mine. Fair?" Aster took Jack's hand and lead him downstairs into the living room. Jack let himself be dragged away with no real understanding of what was happening.

Once they arrived, Aster told Jack to sit on the couch as he got a notebook from the table beside them. Aster sat next to Jack and gave him the notebook. Jack slid his hand over the purple hardcover before opening it. He saw Aster, from the corner of his eye, holding his breath unconsciously.

Jack brought his attention back to the notebook. He smiled as he saw what the drawings were of. They were all spring themed. A valley full of flowers, little rivers with plants at its banks, trees and animals of every kind. Jack was amazed at the quality of the drawings. The finished ones where painted in bright colors while the works in progress were still in pencil.

"They're… beautiful." Aster let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. Jack chuckled.

"You think so?"

"Yeah!" He smirked. "They may just have won spring second place in my "favorite seasons" list. They both gave each other back their notebooks.

"I guess you're looking forward to winter?" It was fall. Winter was a month away.

"I really am! I'll show you what winter really is! We'll have the most epic snowball fights and make the biggest snowman!" Aster laughed at how childish Jack sounded and how even his eyes seemed to shine when he spoke of winter. "You're such a kid. You remind me of how Jamie talks about the trampoline." For a second, Jack pouted.

"I am not a k- wait! You have a trampoline? How was I not aware of this! We need to go!" Jack stood up with a jump. He took hold of Aster's arm and pulled. "Come on! Let's go!" Aster found himself laughing and standing up. As he led Jack to the trampoline he couldn't stop staring at Jack's joyful face. Jamie and Sophie always asked him to go on the trampoline with them but he always said no. He wondered what it was about Jack that made all his barriers melt away.

Once they were in the backyard, Jack saw it.

"Race ya to it!" He yelled as he began to run.

"Hey! No fair!" Aster called out as he ran after him. Aster had always been a very fast runner and was able to get to the trampoline at the same time as Jack. Jack smirked.

"Well, I bet you can't jump higher than me!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet."

They got inside and Jack instantly began to jump. Aster was unsure of what to do for a second, not having set foot on a trampoline for years. Soon he found himself jumping and laughing along side Jack.

He realized Jack would win their bet. The boy was like a freaking napkin. Every jump would bring him higher and higher. Aster was actually frightened for a second that he would be carried off by the wind. It reminded him of something Jack had said before: snowflakes dancing in the sky.

"Careful there, snowflake. Don't want the wind taking you away." Jack laughed.

"Are we using nicknames now? Hmm, let me think!" Jack crossed his arms and a thoughtful look took over his features. Aster thought he looked hilarious acting all serious while bouncing higher than humanly possible.

"Let's see, Bunnymund, bunny, bunny, I got it!" Jack cried cheerfully. " From now on, you are cottontail!" Aster scowled trying to keep a smile out of his face.

"You know what, forget about snowflake. You're frostbite." Jack looked impressed.

"Nice wordplay!" Aster laughed. Then sighed and let himself fall onto his back. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much.

He felt Jack land next to him. They both watched the night sky.

"Hi Manny." Jack muttered. Aster turned his face to look at Jack.

"Who are you talking to?" Jack pointed up.

"Man in the moon! From the book I read to Sophie today." Bunny looked back up at the sky. He couldn't remember the last time the moon had seemed so bright, not that he had been paying much attention to the moon lately.

"Never read that book before." Aster murmured.

"You should! It's in Sophie's room. Maybe we could-" Jack was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. The ringtone was a Christmas song. Bunny smirked.

"A bit early for Christmas, don't you think?"

"It's the ringtone I put for my dad. He's a huge Christmas fan. This is just an alarm but I put it cause It's telling me to go home." Jack's smile began to fade, and so did Aster's. It was as if neither of them had thought about leaving.

The two of them got off the trampoline and made their way back inside. Jack took his messenger bag off the couch.

"I guess I should get going." Jack paused, waiting, hoping, Aster would say something.

Aster had no idea what to say.

"Yeah. Thanks for watching over Jamie and Sophie." Those words made Jack's heart sink. So that was it. The best day he had had in a long time would be just that: a day. Jack swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump he felt in his throat.

"Alright. Goodbye, Aster."

As Jack turned to leave, Aster felt a sudden pain in his chest. He had to do something. The thought of Jack walking out of that door and out of his life was simply… terrifying.

"Wait!" He called out. Jack froze and turned around.

"Yeah?" Aster felt tongue tied for a second. Without thinking he said.

"I can't find my phone. Would you mind calling so I can look for it?" For a second Jack stared blankly at Aster, then a smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh. You can't find your phone? A bit convenient don't you think." Aster had never been the blushing type of guy. Even when he was embarrassed, the blush simply wouldn't come. He was extremely glad of that now for he knew he would be blushing like crazy otherwise.

"It's true! I know what it seems like-"

"Oh it doesn't seem like anything." Jack said teasingly. "I'll do this favor for you, cottontail." Aster gave Jack his phone number and Jack dialed. A distant ringing could be heard and Aster was able to forget his embarrassment as he began to search. A look of horror filled Jack's face.

"You really did loose your phone didn't you."

"Yeah." Said Aster as he moved the sofa and found his phone under it. "Got it!" He turned to face Jack, who seemed to have not been blessed with Aster's incapability to blush.

"I- I'm sorry. I'll be leaving now. " How many embarrassing things had Jack done in that house already? Jack turned to leave when Aster cried out once more.

"Wait!" Jack sighed. His cheeks still red.

"What!?" He watched Aster click a few things on his phone.

"Is this your number?" Aster called out the digits of his most recent call.

"Yes. That's it." Jack muttered. Aster took a deep breath before saying.

"Is it ok if I call you tomorrow?" Jack looked at Aster in surprised. They both stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Jack smiled.

"That would be great." He said. With that, he turned away once again and got out of the house.

This time seeing Jack leave did not fill Aster with fear, but with hope. Hope that maybe something special had started that day.


	2. Keeping Secrets

**Don't keep secrets you guys.**

**As always, I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

In the next few days, Aster called Jack daily. If someone were to ask them what they even talked about, they wouldn't know how to answer. Just that they talked about anything and everything.

In these conversations, Aster found out a few things about Jack. His favorite color was blue. He was vegetarian. He lived with his father who owned a toyshop. His favorite pizza toppings were mushrooms with black olives. He had pretty much everything inside his messenger bag, which never left his side. A mute friend of his dad taught him sign language. He had a thing for ice cream, especially on cold days. Many little facts like that.

Soon Aster realized that the phone conversations with Jack had become the highlights of his last few days.

He found himself being ok with that.

But one day, something happened.

Aster knew something was wrong the moment Jack spoke. His voice was trembling lightly and the volume was very low, almost like a whisper.

"Hello?"

"Jack? Is everything alri-"

"Aster. I can't talk right now." There was a pause. Aster could feel his heart beating faster.

"Ja-"

"I'll call you back when everything's fine. Don't call again."

Jack hanged up.

* * *

3 days. Jack did not call for 3 days.

Aster had respected his petition and had not called back although he had desperately wanted to. Jack's tone, it had… unnerved him, to say the least. Jack had sounded almost frightened. Something bad must have happened.

Aster knew that Toothiana was a friend of Jack's dad. He wanted to talk to her and ask if she knew anything, but he decided not to. If Jack hadn't told him anything then it was probably none of his business.

That didn't make him feel any better.

The day Jack hanged up on him, Aster had stayed alert the rest of the day, waiting and hoping that Jack would call. As the days passed, Aster began to fear that he might never call.

The day he actually did was the day Aster had genuinely given up. He had told himself that he would simply never talk to Jack again. That he must have forgotten about him. It stung more than it should have.

He had been lying on the couch planning on taking a nap, when he was suddenly startled by the vibration of his phone. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Aster. Hey, it's Jack." Aster sat up fast, which gave him a sudden headache.

"Jack! Long time no call." The moment he said that, he regretted it. What was he? Desperate?

Apparently.

There was a pause and Aster was afraid that Jack would hang up.

"Jack… what happened tha-"

"I'm going to the park." Aster blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"The park that's in front of the library. Can you meet me there?" Aster frowned. The idea of seeing Jack again would have made him very happy before, but now all he could think about was this secret Jack was keeping.

"Yeah. Yeah I'll meet you there."

"Thank you." Jack said with a sigh. Aster felt his gut twist at the genuinely grateful tone of his voice. Those two words sounded as if Jack was releasing huge amounts of stress while he said them. Like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

Aster did not like the sound of it.

After hanging up, Aster got off the couch and left the house.

He wondered if Jack wanted to meet to talk. Was he having trouble in his home? Was he being bullied at school? Did he murder someone?

Aster shook his head. No use guessing. Better just wait and see.

The park was not very far away. He liked to sit there sometimes to paint in his notebook. The trees and flowers were always good inspiration.

He saw Jack standing next to a bench. Aster wondered why he didn't use it, but then again Jack wasn't really the sitting around type. The moment Jack saw him, a large smile appeared on his face.

"Aster!" Jack began to run to him. With a laugh he pulled him towards the swings. "Lets play!"

Aster was so confused he did not argue. He sat on a swing next to Jack, who smirked. "I bet you can't swing hire than I can!" With that, he began to swing.

So he wasn't here to talk. Aster could tell he would not get one word out of him about his problem. For a second he felt frustrated. What was Jack doing?

Then suddenly he understood.

Jack wanted to forget. To let go of all his worries and just play around.

It was his way of coping. His shield. To put a smile on his face and make a joke.

Aster decided in that moment that he didn't care what secret Jack was keeping, he would always be there to help him deal with his problems in any way he needed to.

"Well you're as skinny as stick! I swear the wind could carry you right off."

"Did you just call yourself fat?"

"I did not!"

Jack laughed, and this time it sounded real.

And so they played. They had an intense swinging competition that had to stop when the swing set began to move and they got a few glares from parents.

Jack then pulled Aster to the monkey bars where he hung upside down and encouraged Aster to do the same.

He fell a few times.

Jack forced Aster on a slide, ignoring his calls of "those are not for 17 year olds". Aster couldn't even feel embarrassed. The happiness in Jack's face made it worth it.

The see saw was a challenge. Jack had to stand up on the seat for it to go back down. There was a moment where Aster put all his weight on the seat and Jack would simply not go down. He had to promise to buy Aster a soda so he would let him down.

After that, Jack sat in the marry go round while Aster pushed it. Jack tried to keep the screaming to a minimum but Aster really was strong and Jack had never had good resistance for any sort of high-speed game (that's why he loved roller coasters. His stomach went crazy). At some point the thing was going so fast that Aster was able to let it go, take out his phone, and record Jack's amusing sounds.

Jack came out very dizzy from that. He crashed into Aster, gave him a few punches in the chest, then fell down onto the grass.

"Wow. That was fast. I have underestimated you, cottontail."

Aster lay down next to him, tired from pushing. As they watched the sky, they noticed it was getting late. Neither of them said anything.

Aster looked at Jack from the corner of his eye. He looked peaceful. Aster was glad that he had been able to help him. Looking away, he stretched his hand towards Jack's and took it lightly in his grip.

Jack blinked in surprise, then with a smile, gripped back.

They stayed like that for while until the sky darkened. It must have been around 7. Before Aster could think of getting up, Jack spoke.

"Do you want to have dinner at my house?"

Aster turned to face Jack.

"What?"

"Dinner! With my dad and I! We're having lasagna."

Aster sat up. He just realized how hungry he was.

"Yeah, that would be great." Jack smiled brightly.

Jack led the way to his house. They talked for a while, then just walked in comfortable silence. Jack gave a sudden laugh.

"Hey, don't freak out when you meet my dad. He's kind of huge." Aster pictured a huge, bald, build up guy with a few missing teeth.

"Um, Jack. You just made me nervous." He laughed again.

"He's a toy maker! He's all but jolly and the sweetest person I know. I just wanted to warn you that he's real tall and just real big in general."

"Why did you come out so tiny?" Jack scowled.

"Excuse you! You are only half a head taller than I am!"

They continued their argument until they reached Jack's house. Jack ringed the doorbell and gave Aster a thumbs up.

"Get ready for the best Lasagna of your life, cottontail." Aster was still a bit nervous. He really hoped Jack was just exaggerating.

The door was opened by, indeed, a very large man. Aster would have found him intimidating if it wasn't for his eyes. They were warm and had a spark of joy. The man had long white hair, which made him think of Santa Clouse (well this guy _was_ a toy builder so it was kind of perfect).

"Jack! Glad your ba-" He noticed Aster. "Who is this?"

"Hey dad! This is Aster! He's a friend of mine. I invited him over for dinner." He looked Aster up and down once before giving him a warm smile.

"Wonderful! Any friend of Jack is welcome! My name is North." He shook Aster's hand.

" E. Aster Bunnymund, sir. It's a pleasure." They entered the house and North closed the door.

"You should have told me you were bringing someone over, Jack! I would have cooked something special."

"Lasagna is pretty special, da-"

Jack suddenly froze.

"E… Aster… Bunnymund?" Aster knew what Jack was going to say. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Easter Bunny! Oh, _God_! I **love** your mom." He began to laugh, _hard_. They had entered the living room and Jack had thrown himself onto a couch. He held his stomach as he laughed, tears appearing at the edge of his eyes.

"Quit it! It's not that funny!" Aster said annoyed.

"Hahahaha! Ouch! I can't! I can't stop! Hahahaha!" Jack kept roaring with laughter.

"Ugh." Aster landed on his knees, next to the couch so his face was at the same level as Jack's. Jack's laughter was so loud he was sure the neighbors could hear. "Stop being annoying! My name is the best."

Jack could hardily catch his breath. Tears were running down his cheeks.

North watched the scene with a sort of fascination.

He had never seen someone make Jack laugh so hard before.

Aster felt that he was being watched. He turned and saw North staring at them.

"I-I'm sorry! He's just… I don't even…" North smiled and walked towards Aster. He patted him on the head, which shocked him a bit.

"No worry! If anyone should be apologizing for my son it should be me!"

"Hey!" Jack says between laughs.

North chuckles. "Calm down, Jack! You're going to loose your voice if you keep that up."

"And wouldn't that be a shame, Frostbite." Aster muttered as he laid his head on the couch.

With some effort, Jack was able to regain control. He whipped the tears of his face.

"Easter Bunny." He said with a last laugh before taking a deep breath. "Ok. I'm good now." He stood up and began to walk to the dining room, then turned around and stared at Aster. "What are you doing down there? Come on!"

Aster face palmed but couldn't help being amused by the whole thing.

They both sat on the dinner table as North began to serve the lasagna.

"It's vegetarian. Hope you don't mind." Said North as he passed Aster a plate.

"It looks amazing, sir."

"You can call me North, Aster."

"Dad! Pass me the parmesan cheese please!" North handed it over and Aster watched as Jack began to drown his lasagna in cheese.

"Hey, slow down there! It's not snow or anything." Jack's face brightened.

"Oh it _does_ look like snow! That calls for more!" Aster face palmed again before stuffing some lasagna in his mouth.

"You're such a kid." He muttered between bites. He swallowed. "Wow. This really is great si- North."

"Yeah! Thanks dad!" Added Jack as he enthusiastically began to eat. North chuckled.

"Pitch says the same thing, about Jack being silly." Aster felt more than saw Jack become tense. His hand stopped mid air and when Aster looked at his face it seemed as if he had eaten something sour. Immediately he knew that Jack did not like this guy.

"Pitch?" He asked.

"He's an old family friend. Knew him since before Jack was born!" There was some affection in his voice. Jack remained silent. He had stopped eating.

Time to change the subject.

"You own a toy shop?" North beamed and began to talk about what had inspired him to start his store. He spoke of wonder and magic and Aster couldn't help becoming a little fond of the man. He definitely was "jolly and the sweetest person" he had ever met. As North kept talking, Jack began to act normally. From the corner of his eye, Aster saw his shoulders relax and smile reappear. Soon he also regained his appetite.

"Do you have room for ice cream?" North asked Jack with a teasing tone. Jack jokingly scowled.

"I _always_ have room for ice cream." He said like it was the most obvious of facts.

They put their dirty dishes in the sink and Jack washed while North served them their dessert.

"You did pretty good out there, my dad seems to like you." He paused. "Not that it means much. He likes everybody." His voice suddenly became bitter. "He's the kind of person who likes to see the best in people. Or maybe he just doesn't…"

Aster had been listening while he dried the dishes. He raised an eyebrow and Jack gave a forced laugh that made him frown.

"Never mind. I just want ice cream." Once they were done, they thanked North for dinner and took their ice cream bowls to Jack's room.

It was just like Aster expected it to be. The walls were a light blue with silver frost patterns. The bed sheets where white. There was a shelf half filled with books and half filled with toys. Aster ate a spoonful of his vanilla ice cream as he looked at the toys. They were all handmade and very detailed.

"Did your dad make these?" Jack stood next to him.

"Yeah. The toys there are either the once I used when I was little or some of the ones I made with him." Aster wanted to touch them, but he was eating so he decided he would just have to come back some other day to take a good look.

He kept exploring Jack's room. There was a table next to his bed with coded money safe. It had a little handle and a pad with numbers.

Over the table there was a pinning board. It was mostly empty. There was a picture of a little Jack with a younger North. A picture of a teenage Jack surrounded by North, Toothiana, and a man he did not recognize. He was short and round and had blonde hair.

"Toothiana is a friend of your dad right?"

"Yeah, since forever. The guy is Sandy. He's the one that taught me sign language."

"Does he live in burgess?"

"Nah. Only Tooth. But Sandy comes to visit. He travels a lot because of his job."

"What does he do?"

"He sells mattresses." Aster had no idea why that job would require him to travel, but he decided not to question it.

He sat down at the edge of Jack's bed and saw a stuffed animal on his bed.

Well, a stuffed _something_.

"What is _that_?" Jack put his bowl down with a pout and took the unidentified stuffed object in his arms.

"This is Phil! He's a yeti!" Aster smirked.

"Should have expected that."

Jack buries his face in the yeti's fur before putting him back down. He gets his bowl and continues eating.

"So, like my room?"

"It's winter themed." Jack scowled.

"What's that supposed to mean!? You told me once _I_ was winter themed!" Aster found himself smiling.

"That's what I meant. It's a lot like you. I like it." Jack blinked then stuffed another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"Good." He muttered. "What's your room like?"

"Well, it doesn't have flowers on the walls if that's what you are thinking." Jack gave him a shove.

"I wasn't thinking anything. I was asking." Aster smirked.

"Well, It's a room."

"Mhm."

"With windows."

"I supposed."

"A door."

"Aha."

"And a bed."

"Whoa. I have a friend who has a room just like that." Now it was Aster's turn to shove Jack.

"It's just a room! Nothing special."

"Oh come on! A person's room is like an extension of themselves!"

"Then I'm nothing special." Jack snorted and put his finished bowl on the table next to the bed.

"That's a really suckish thing to say."

"What did I say?"

"Stupid things that I should not be hearing, cottontail." Aster unconsciously got closer to Jack.

"Weird. I thought you were the one who said stupid things." Jack noticed. He didn't move.

"Apparently you do too." Their faces were only inches away now.

"Then we're both stupid." Aster leaned in.

The sound of a door opening pulled them both apart (with a startled yelp from Jack).

"Kids! I brought some cookies!" Aster was turned away from North, looking at the ground and thanking the heavens that he was unable to blush.

"T-thanks, dad." Jack stuttered. Aster didn't need to see him to know he was blushing violently. His suspicions were confirmed when North spoke.

"You look a bit red, Jack. Do you have a fever?" Aster forced himself not to laugh.

"N-no. I'm fine, North. Really." He heard Jack biting a cookie. "Thanks."

When Aster had finally managed the courage to look up, his phone began to vibrate. He took it out of his pocket.

It was a text from his mother asking him to come home.

"Hey, It's my mom. I've gotta go." He looked at Jack's face. There was a flash of disappointment, quickly covered with a smile.

"Oh. Ok. I'll walk you out." Jack stood from his bed and he and North followed Aster to the door.

"Thank you for having me over unannounced, North." Aster said shaking his hand. North smiled.

"No trouble! You are welcomed any time, Aster." He turned to face Jack.

"Say hi to your mom and the kids for me." Jack said, unsure of what else to say.

"Yeah. I'll call you tomorrow." Before he could bring himself to hesitate, Aster leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jack tensed up with a shocked look that morphed into a genuine smile.

"See you."

"See you."

Aster walked out of the house and made sure not to skip until he was out of sight.

When Jack closed the door to the house, he turned to see North staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked with a small laugh before making his way back to his room.


	3. Santoff Clousen

**Ladders are dangerous, unless you are Jack.**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters. **

* * *

Aster held the straps of his backpack as he waited for the bus that would take him to school. It would usually be there by now and he found himself lacking patience. He needed to do something to entertain himself.

What to do?

_Call Jack._

No way. It was too early for that. Jack would probably be having breakfast or something. He definitely had better things to do than talking to Aster.

He waited for a few more minutes.

_Oh, fuck it._

He took his phone, a deep breath, and dialed Jack's number.

"Morning, Cottontail."

"Hey there, Frostbite."

"To what do I own the honor of having you contacting me so early?"

"I have genuinely nothing else to do."

"Well that's flattering." Aster chuckled.

"I could use the company." So they talked for a while. When the bus arrived, Aster kept talking as he took a seat.

"Hey, I'm going to my dad's workshop afterschool. You wanna come?"

"You mean the toy store?"

"Yep. It's named "Santoff Clousen", and yes, it is named after Santa's workshop." Aster grinned.

"I'd love to go." So Jack gave him the address and they said goodbye.

* * *

It took Aster longer than he thought it would to find the toy store. Once he did, he found himself smiling. There was a large window pane where you could see many toys of all shapes and colors.

He opened the door and was met by a shaky ladder. Startled, he looked up just to find Jack standing on one foot trying to place a toy on a high shelf.

"Jack!" Aster called out, agitated. A sudden fear had taken over him and he held the ladder so it would stay steady.

"Whoa!" Jack placed both feet on the ladder and looked down. The surprised look on his face became amused. "Aw, look at you all caring."

Inability to blush has proved a blessing once again.

"Shut up… Just get down." He muttered. Jack smirked.

"You're adorable. Chill! I've done this before! And anyway, North wouldn't let me do it if he thought there was any risk." Speaking of North, Aster looked away from Jack and towards a work desk where the man was sitting, watching them with endearment.

Well, at least he didn't seem mad about the goodbye "kiss" Aster gave Jack.

"Hello, North." He greeted.

"Welcome, Aster." The jolly man said. "Jack said he was going to show you what we do."

"I wouldn't say we. I only do this once in a while, when I have time." Aster looked back up at Jack who was on one foot again, setting the toy on the shelf.

"Careful." Aster couldn't help murmur. Jack smirked.

"Oh, I don't have to worry. If I fall I have you to catch me." He said nonchalantly. Jack set both feet back on the ladder and admired his work. "What do you think, dad?"

"Hmm, it's good like that."

"Okay, coming down." Aster automatically tightened his hold on the ladder as Jack began descending.

A few steps away from the ground, Jack gave a mischievous grin and jumped off the ladder, landing gracefully on the ground next to an alarmed Aster.

"You bloody show pony!" Jack nudged him playfully.

"Come on! Let me show how North works." He took hold of Aster's arm and pulled him towards North's desk. Aster shivered slightly. He just noticed how cold the room was (probably didn't realize it sooner because he had been too concerned over a certain stupid boy). "Notice something about what my dad's doing?"

Aster looked at the items on North's desk. He was carving the shape of a deer on… Aster did a double take. North was carving on ice.

"Ice?" North chuckled.

"Not normal. I know. Discovered it is very handy for carving initial designs. Cheaper than wood."

"That's why it's so cold." Aster pointed out. Jack nodded.

"It's cold enough for the ice to not melt as North handles it, but we don't keep it here. There's a freezer over there in the corner." Aster didn't know if he should be surprised. Like he had said, Jack's life seemed to be winter themed.

"Jack, why don't you go get the project you have been working on." North suggested.

"You've been making a toy?" Aster asked.

"Jack is very good with the ice. He's a natural!" Jack snorted as he made his way to the freezer.

"Yeah, natural. That and the fact that I've been doing this since forever." Aster chuckled at the image of a little Jack excitedly playing with the ice.

He turned back to North.

"But the toys aren't actually made of ice are they?"

"No. I make designs for toys in ice, then the workers make them from metal and paint them."

"You design every toy?"

"Every one, except the ones Jack makes."

"Wow."

Jack came back with something wrapped in a piece of cloth.

"This is the most recent one I've been working on. I haven't done this in a while but it's kind of like riding a bicycle, you know? You never forget." Aster sat on a chair facing North, while Jack took a chair next to his father. He put down the object and uncovered it.

It was a little ice train. Half of it was complex with detail while the other half had just the outline. Aster couldn't believe Jack had done that.

"That's amazing." Jack shook his head, trying not to blush.

"It's still missing a lot of work. If I got myself to really focos then I think I could finish it today…" He looked up from the train, "unless you're getting bored. We could just…"

"No! No!" Aster said suddenly. "I- I want to see you work." Jack grinned.

"Ok then," he cleared his throat, got a few tools from the drawer, placed them next to him, and picked one up. The look on his face changed as he began to concentrate.

Only the tips of his fingers ever touched the ice figure. With one hand he would lightly move it and with the other he would delicately chip away the ice. Aster watched in something close to awe as Jack worked. Slowly but surely the train's plain half had become as detailed as the other half, then Jack began to add more details to both sides.

He didn't know how long he stared at Jack's hands as they worked their magic. He suddenly stopped, which snapped Aster out of his trance.

"Oh! I just thought of something!" Jack put his tools down and Aster felt almost saddened. "North! Can Aster paint one of the metal toys? He's really good!" Whoa, what?

"What?" Aster said, startled. North raised an eyebrow.

"Is that true, my boy? You paint?" He blinked.

"Um, yeah but I'm not-"

"He's great, dad!" Aster glared at Jack, who stuck out his tongue at him. North chuckled.

"Of course, If Aster wants to." Before the boy in question could say anything, Jack jumped from his seat and pulled Aster to another room. It was full of long tables and scattered pieces of metal, along with half finished toys.

"The workers had the day of today. Look! Here are all the toy that haven't been painted yet. Choose one." Aster sighed at Jack's eagerness and decided to just go ahead and do it. He looked at the options before him. He was about to take what looked like a fire truck, when something caught his eye. He picked up a bunny.

Jack gave him a surprisingly mock-less smile. "I had a feeling you would go for that one. The paint's over there." With Jack's help, Aster brought a few greys, blues, greens, browns and other colors. They set them on the desk and sat down. Jack crossed his fingers and laid his head on them, watching Aster with childish interest. Aster looked at North for a second and saw warmth and encouragement.

He forced himself to stop overthinking and just go ahead. Jack watched with wonder as Aster began to paint, not knowing that Aster himself had been watching him in the same fashion moments before.

He began with the base and lightest colors. He was surprised to see how fast the paint had dried. He was able to begin a second coat soon. He didn't look up from his work as he began to add details. Jack gasped as he saw Aster's bunny .suddenly acquired fur. It was very detailed and realistic with its various shades.

"Done." Aster said, "It will take a while for it to dry completely…" That was when he looked up to find both Jack and North staring wide-eyed. Suddenly North laughed and patter Aster's back.

"Amazing work! If you ever need job you can come here!" Aster gasped in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Really." He smiled and looked at Jack, who was still looking at the bunny.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Suddenly, Aster's phone vibrated, letting him know he had a message. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was late. "That's my mom. I should be going home." Jack looked away from the bunny and towards Aster.

"Okay. I think I'm going to finish my train."

Leaving Santoff Clousen was like leaving another world. The warmth hit him surprisingly hard and for the first time, he missed the cold.

He realized the cold had come to represent Jack.

* * *

**Short. Sorry. Will try not to take long on the next one.**


	4. Shadows, Movies, and Bunny Suits

**We're reaching the plot.**

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Okay. Talk to you later, Frostbite." With a chuckle, Aster hanged up as he walked into the living room. He stretched and threw himself on the couch. Thank heavens for weekends.

"Who was that?" Asked Mrs. Bunnymund from the kitchen. Aster looked up from the couch to see Jamie sitting at the counter waiting for their mother to finish cooking lunch.

Who was that? Oh, that's right. She didn't know anything about him hanging out with Jack.

"It was Jack." Mrs. Bunnymund froze and frowned.

"Jack? Jack Frost? Jack as in the one who watched over Jamie and Sophie?"

"Yeah. He's kind of my-" _boyfriend _"best friend now." His mother raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really! That's so cool!" Jamie exclaimed. "Aster! Invite him here! Tell him to come play with us again!" Mrs. Bunnymund shook her head.

"Oh, we don't want to bother him, dear. I never even paid him for watching over the kids that day. He wouldn't take it!"

Sophie had heard the conversation and had ran towards them calling out, "Jack! Jack!" Aster chuckled.

"It's ok, mom. I had thought of inviting him over anyway." The two kids cheered and began planning all of the games they would play.

Aster took out his phone and called Jack again.

* * *

Jamie and Sophie insisted on opening the door when Jack arrived. He beamed as he greeted them and declared he had brought them a surprise.

"It's a little something form my dad's workshop." He took out his hands from behind his back and extended one to each kid. For Sophie he brought the bunny Aster had painted. For Jamie he brought the train Jack had designed.

"Oh, Jack! You didn't have to." Said Mrs. Bunnymund as she came to greet him. He smiled brightly at her.

"Well, that's what they are for!" He went to stand next to Aster, who bumped his shoulder against Jack's.

"Hey." Jack bumped back.

"Hey." They watched Jamie and Sophie examine the new toys and begin to play with them.

"Your dad made them?" Asked Mrs. Bunnymund. Jack grinned.

"Yeah. But Aster painted the bunny." The woman's eyes open wide as she looked at the toy with even higher interest.

"Is that true, Aster? It looks so professional!"

"Jack made the train." He said back.

"Really?! Oh Jack you shouldn't just be giving it away!"

"I just made the original design. It's no biggie."

Jack and Aster spent the rest of the day playing with the kids. Mrs. Bunnymund left to visit some old friends.

Aster thought he would've eventually gotten bored of playing, but Jack found a way to make everything interesting. By the end of the day they all fell onto the living room couch, exhausted.

"You're such a kid." Aster muttered.

"Am not. I'm just a lot of fun." Jack muttered back as he stretched tiredly.

"Jack! Jack!" Sophie called out. "Sing! Sing!"

"I don't think so, Sohp." Jack said, blushing. Aster chuckled.

"Aw! Come on mate, you can't deny it to her. Besides I've already heard you! Nothing to be embarrassed about." He remembered the first time he had ever heard Jack's voice. He wouldn't accept how desperate he was to hear him sing again.

"I haven't heard! Please, Jack!" Jamie added in. Jack sighed tiredly.

"Fine! Ugh, you guys are the worst." He closed his eyes, not wanting to see their expressions while he sang. "Any requests?" He asked mockingly.

"Same as last time." Aster said with no hesitation. Jack opened one eye and stared at him for a second. He closed it with a soft smile.

"Fine." At least Mrs. Bunnymund was not there.

With a deep breath, he began.

"_Time to close your eyes, overlook the darkness, and try to dream tonight. Not so long ago your world was bright."_

Aster felt warmth spread through his chest as he listened. He felt Sophie make herself comfortable against him and knew she would fall asleep soon. As Jack continued singing, Aster watched Jamie fall asleep as well. Aster smiled as he listened. He did not notice how his eyes began to close.

Once Jack was done, he let himself open his eyes. Expecting stares, he was shocked when he saw 3 sleeping children next to him.

"I wish I had a camera." He murmured with a smile. Soon he was asleep too.

* * *

Mrs. Bunnymund stared at the sight that greeted her as she opened the door too her home. On the couch from left to right there was Jack sleeping on his back with his head on the armrest, Aster sleeping on his stomach with his head resting on Jack's back and arm around his waist, Sophie curled up to Aster's back, and Jamie in the same position Jack was with the opposite arm rest.

It was a picture perfect moment. Mrs. Bunnymund smiled fondly at them. Suddenly a phone that must have been Jack's began to ring. She quickly picked it up and answered it. Thankfully it didn't wake anyone.

"Hello?"

"Jack? Where are you?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm Aster's mother."

"Oh! Sorry. I'm Jack's father."

"I figured. Jack fell asleep. It's late. I would hate to wake him. He can stay the night if you're ok with that."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for any inconvenience."

"It's no trouble at all. I'll let him know you called."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."' She hanged up with a tired sigh. She took a picture of the scene with Jack's phone before going to her room.

* * *

It was the smell of pancakes that woke Jack up. He blinked a few times, thinking about giving North an extra hug for the treat, when he heard a woman's voice.

"Put the maple syrup on the table, Jamie."

_What?_

Jack got his eyes to open fully. They landed on a living room table. He was definitely not in his room. Slowly, he realized there was an arm around his waist. Drowsily he followed the arm to its source and realized it was Aster.

_What?_

He must have made some noise because soon Jamie ran to the couch.

"Jack! You're awake! Mom's making pancakes!" Jack smiled and cleared his throat.

"Morning, Jamie." Jack turned to look at Aster, who was still fast asleep. Jack watched him fondly for a second, suddenly his look became mischievous.

Carefully, he slipped out of Aster's hold. "Hey Jamie," Jack whispered. "do you have any whipped cream?" Jamie nodded and led Jack to the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetie." Mrs. Bunnymund said kindly.

"Hi Mrs. B. I guess I fell asleep last night." Jack greeted. He gulped. "Um. Would it be ok if a played a prank on Aster? It requires whipped cream." She chuckled.

"Go ahead, just try not too make a mess." Jack beamed and took the can of whipped cream that was on the kitchen counter.

"Come on, Jamie! You won't want to miss this."

They went back to the living room. Jack covered Aster's extended hand with whipped cream. He took a feather out of his brown messenger bag and stood behind the couch next to a giggling Jamie. Jack began to tickle Aster's nose with the feather. At first he only twitched lightly, but as Jack continued, Aster swatted at the feather with his whipped cream covered hand and consequentially got it all over his face.

Both Jack and Jamie began to laugh loudly, which was what really woke Aster up. He opened his eyes to realize there was something on his eyelashes… and his face in general.

"What...?" He muttered as he sat up. He tried swatting at the whipped cream with his still-full-of-cream hand and only made it worst. Jack and Jamie's laughs increased in volume, which made Aster look away from his hand and towards them. After a few seconds of confusion, Aster understood.

"You better start running, Frostbite."

"Oh shi-" For someone who had just woken up, Aster moved very quickly as he went around the sofa and began to chase Jack. He yelped and started running away, laughing like crazy.

Eventually, Aster caught Jack by putting his arms around his waist.

"Got ya! It's time for you to pay!" He nuzzled his cream covered face against Jack's neck. Jack yelped again with a laugh.

"Stop! Stop it Aster! You're making a mess! Stop iiiiiit!"

"Say you're sorry!" Aster said, tightening his hold on Jack.

"Never!" Jack said between laughs as he struggled to get away.

"Ahem." A cough froze them. Both Jack and Aster looked up to see Jamie, Sophie, and Mrs. Bunnymund watching them with amused expressions. "The pancakes are ready. Go clean yourselves up."

Aster, who had still been holding Jack, let go with a laugh. Jack whooped and followed Aster to the bathroom.

"Look at what you did to my hoodie! I love this thing." Jack said, not really annoyed, as he looked at the state of his clothes in the bathroom mirror.

"Your fault. Justice had to be done." Aster answered as he wiped his washed face with a towel.

"It was worth it." Jack pulled off his hoodie and began to wash it.

Once they were presentable, they went to the kitchen. Jack was now wearing only a plain white t-shirt, having left his hoodie in the bathroom to dry. "Yay pancakes!" He cheered as he sat next to Jamie on the dinning table. "Thanks Mrs. B!" Jack began to eat.

"You're welcome. I thought you all needed something sweet to give you some energy. You all seemed so tired, I mean, with you all falling asleep on the couch. Your dad called, by the way." Jack almost chocked on his pancake.

"My dad! I need to call him!"

"I told him you fell asleep and that you could stay the night." Jack smiled apathetically.

"You should have woken me up. I really should call." Jack took out his phone and dialed his house.

"Hi, North." Suddenly his smile was whipped out of his face. A flash of fear appeared, before becoming expressionless.

"Where's my dad?" He asked coldly. Aster had never heard him sound that way. The temperature in the room seemed to go down.

"I want to talk to him." Anger slipped into his tone. A pause. Aster and Mrs. Bunnymund had stopped eating.

"Just tell him I'm fine." Another pause.

"It's none of your business." A scowl.

"Goodbye, Pitch."

Suddenly Aster understood Jack's hostility. It reminded him of how the boy had reacted when North mentioned that name.

There was silence after Jack hanged up. He poked at his pancake but ate no more. Neither Jamie or Sophie seemed to understand what was going on. Aster felt like he had to intervene.

"That was you dad's friend, right?"

"You could say that."

_What the fuck did that mean? _Aster frowned, trying to think of what to say.

"You don't like him." Jack's hand stopped moving. He stared at his plate. Aster thought he wasn't going to answer.

"He's… creepy." It was almost a whisper. Mrs. Bunnymund raised an eyebrow at Aster, who shook his head. The silence was broken by Jamie.

"Oh! There's this really creepy kid in my class! He's obsessed with ghosts and paranormal things. Every chance he gets he starts telling us these weird stories!" The tension seemed to break and Jack gave a deep sigh before recovering his smile.

"You mean scary stories?" He teased.

"They don't scare me!"

Aster kept watching Jack with concern, but the boy was good at pretending to be ok.

That worried Aster more than anything.

It also made him a bit upset. Why wouldn't Jack tell him what was wrong?

After breakfast, Aster offered to take Jack home. His smile fell, before returning less genuine.

"No. I don't want to go home. Could we… hang out some more?" Aster knew Jack well enough to recognize the hidden tone of desperation in his request.

"Sure, Frostbite. Want to go to the movies?" Maybe this time Jack would tell him what was wrong.

Hopefully.

* * *

Jack had not spoken of the topic the entire way. Aster couldn't help getting angry. He began to shut down Jack's attempts at casual conversation. They were both pretty unhappy by the time they sat down in the theatre waiting for the movie to start.

More than angry, Aster felt hurt.

Did Jack not trust him? He couldn't think of any other reason for him to not tell him what was wrong. They were friends. Best friends. He had thought they could even be… did that mean nothing to Jack? Aster's thoughts were cut off by Jack's voice.

"I'm scared." It was a whisper. Aster felt his heart beat increase, both in worry and in anticipation. He remained silent, letting Jack say what he was capable.

Jack took a deep breath. He held it for a few seconds before letting it out.

"Pitch knew my dad from before I was born. He's always been _there_. Lurking in the shadows." He paused.

"He hates my dad." This shocked Aster. When North spoke of Pitch he did it with an almost fond tone.

"My dad doesn't know it. I don't know how. It's not like Pitch hides his contempt in any way. North is just… too kind. Like I said, he tries to see the best in everyone. He considers Pitch one of his best friends. He doesn't even know…" Jack was silent again. Aster was suddenly afraid of what he could learn today.

"Pitch hates my dad, but he's always around. All my childhood he was there. Watching me. A constant fear. A constant torment. " Jack's voice began to shake. He took another breath.

"He's never touched me." Aster let go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"I kind of wish he had." Aster's eyes went wide with horror, but he said nothing.

"At least I would know what to fear! What to look out for! But he's just _there_! For 17 years he has been watching me. His eyes are the most terrifying things I've ever seen." Jack closed his own eyes.

"He tries to get me to talk but I don't. He teases me. Makes fun of how silly I am for being so cold to him. He was there that day you called and I hanged up on you. Whenever he's there I watch him. I have to. I fear that the day I look away… he will strike." Jack slipped his hand through his hair.

"I could never tell North. Technically he's never done anything to me, and North wouldn't believe it. He couldn't. Getting the news that your best friend of years only hangs out with you for your son is not the sort of news you want to believe."

Aster didn't agree. North loved Jack more than anything.

"So I live in constant fear. I have all my life." Aster watched Jack's face. In that moment he looked tired and much older. It hurt Aster more than anything had before.

"I just want to feel safe." The lights dimmed as the movie adds began. Aster didn't think he could watch the movie. Too many thoughts were in his mind. Too many feelings in his chest. Aster felt Jack lay his head on his shoulder. He put his arm around Jack and held him tightly. He watched as Jack closed his eyes and gave a small smile.

"Thank you." He murmured. Those words broke Aster's heart. Jack was desperate for somewhere he could be safe. He had found that place in Aster's arms.

Neither of them watched the movie. Once it was time to leave, Aster took hold of Jack's hand.

"I could stay for dinner," he said "I could stay and take a look at this guy. He wont do anything with me around so you can have some peace of mind." Jack stared at him with an emotion Aster couldn't quite place.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course." Aster gave Jack's hand a squeeze. Jack gave him a grateful look and they both made their way to his house.

At the door Jack stopped to take a deep breath.

"Just ignore him. I'll be here the whole time." Aster reassured. Jack nodded as he ringed the doorbell. A tall and skinny man with almost grey skin opened the door. Aster saw Jack's face become expressionless but felt the grip on his hand tighten.

"Pitch." He said coldly.

"Jack." The man said coolly with an edge of amusement. Aster didn't like the way he said Jack's name. It sounded like he was talking about a toy he could mess with any time he wanted. Pitch's dark eyes landed on Aster. He felt them move to their intertwined hands and saw a strange emotion flash across his face. "And who might this be?"

"This is Aster. He's a friend."

"I didn't know you had friends." It could have been meant as a joke but in Pitch's voice it sounded just cruel. Aster opened his mouth to say something but North appeared in the doorway.

"Jack! Aster! Great to see you two!" He made his way around Pitch, who scowled in disgust, and lifted Jack up in a tight hug.

"Haha. Hey, North." Jack said happily.

"Worried me last night. No call, no text! Then you wouldn't answer your phone!"

"I know. Sorry, I fell asleep."

"It's fine, it's fine." North put his son down and turned to face Aster. He put out his hand to greet North when he suddenly found himself in hug as well. He heard Jack giggle next to him. The sound made Aster smile. They would do this. They would make Jack feel safe tonight. "Welcome my boy! Hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"I'm not trouble! I'm fun!"

"He was decent." Aster answered as he was released. He immediately placed his arm around Jack's shoulders. Aster sneaked a peak at Pitch's face. He was watching the scene unfold with an evil eye. Aster wouldn't know what else to call it. Pitch's eyes were dark and full of hatred. Aster declared him North's opposite.

"Come in! Jack, you really should let me know when we're going to have guests but there is plenty for everyone!" North led them inside. Pitch closed the door after them. Aster held Jack close and reeled him away from the tall grey man. Jack seemed quite at ease and that made Aster feel confident. He was a man on a mission.

They took their seats. Pitch sat across from Jack. Aster immediately began to talk.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Vegetarian meatloaf! Hope you don't mind." North answered as he brought the meal to the center of the table.

"Vegetarian meatloaf? How does that even work?"

"It's soy meat with a bunch of vegetables. It's really good!" Jack answered.

Aster noticed Pitch still looked angry at not having Jack's full attention. In that moment Aster had never hated anyone so much. This man _knew_ Jack feared him. He enjoyed it.

Aster would keep saying random things whenever Pitch opened his mouth to speak. Jack had been eating steadily which he knew was a good sign. He didn't know how long he'd be able to keep it up. Next time Pitch smirked before opening his mouth, knowing Aster was out of material.

"So, Jack. How has school been?" Shit. Aster knew nothing of Jack's school. What could he say?

Jack had tensed up as he finally looked at Pitch. He had been avoiding his gaze all night knowing that he wouldn't be able to look away once he did. Aster had been amazing at keeping him distracted but he knew it wouldn't last.

"Same as always." Jack answered calmly.

"Oh come one. There must be something that occurred." Pitch replied with a mean smirk. Aster cut in.

"School's boring. Not the kind of thing people can have real conversations about." Pitch turned to look at Aster with a bored look, tainted with annoyance.

"Who are you again?"

"I'm Jack's friend."

"Oh. I expected him to keep better company."

"So did I." A scowl appeared on his face.

"Kind of you to come join us tonight considering you are not even vegetarian. Must be hard for you."

"Not at all. It is perfectly delicious."

"Yes, yes, North's cooking is _great_." The words were like poison in Pitch's mouth.

"Truly."

"We haven't met before. Odd. I come here often." Aster knew it was meant to sound intimidating. It only made him mad.

"Oh, I'm going to be coming quite often too. Lucky we became friends so quickly."

"Yes that is quite fortunate." It went on like that for a while. Jack didn't know whether to be on his guard or be laughing.

Once dinner was over, it became a contest of who could stay the latest.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, kid?"

"I'm 17."

"Your point being?"

"Don't you have a house to go to? A cat to feed or something?"

"I'm quite fine, thank you."

"So am I." Aster lied as he ignored yet another text from his mother.

"It is getting late, Pitch. The rode is dangerous in dark! You should get going!" Oh sweet dear North kicking Pitch out without even knowing. Pitch's face darkened and pure hatred filled his features.

"Of course, North. It _is_ getting dark." He made his way to the door before looking back once. "See you later, Jack." Then he left.

Aster let go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He let himself fall on the sofa. Jack immediately jumped on him happily.

"You did it! You were so amazing!" He put his arms around Aster's neck and hugged him tight. "Thank you." Aster was about to hug back when he remembered his mother.

"Oh shi- I gotta call my mom. She must be panicking by now." Aster got his phone and dialed.

"Aster?!"

"Mom, hi. I'm sorry. I didn't have my phone with me and I lost track of time."

"Ugh. You scared me. Now I know what Jack's dad felt last night. I'm guessing you're with him?"

"Yeah, I'm at his house."

"I don't want you to be in the streets so late. Do you think you could stay the night at Jack's?"

"Let me ask." Aster pulled the phone away. "North? Could I stay the night? My mom doesn't want me to be walking alone so late." Jack beamed and nodded excitedly at North, who chuckled.

"Of course, Aster. You're always welcomed." Aster told his mother and hanged up. Jack clapped excitedly.

"We can have a real sleep over now! Last night doesn't count cause we fell asleep. Oh I have just the thing! Be back in a flash!" With that, Jack quickly ran upstairs to, what Aster presumed, was his room. Aster watched Jack's retreating form fondly, wondering what his snowflake was now up to. He didn't realize North was watching him until he heard his voice.

"Do you love him?" Aster turned, shocked, towards North.

"W-what?"

"Do you love my son?" Aster felt his mouth go dry and found himself unable to speak. What did North mean? What did he want him to say?

_Did he love Jack?_

Images of the boy passed through his mind. Jack's smile, his laugh, his frown, his fears, his insecurities, everything.

Aster found his voice.

"Yes." He answered. "I do."

North smiled warmly at him then looked away as Jack's footsteps were audible. Aster turned to look towards the staircase Jack was descending.

"Ta-dah!" Jack jumped in front of him. Aster's mouth dropped.

Jack was standing proudly in a full body bunny suit.

"Like it? It's one of those asian pajama thingies! Got it on my last trip to Japan." He began to turn around with a hop. "Like it, like it, like it?" He showed of his tail. "Now I have a cottontail like you!" Aster got his mouth to close. All he could think was one word.

_Adorable._

He was filled with the sudden need to hug him. He extended his arms.

"Come here, you!" Jack laughed as he began to run away, and so continued their chasing game from that morning. North bid them goodnight with a chuckle, and left for his room.

Once the chasing was done, Jack and Aster decided to watch a movie considering neither of them had truly watched the one from the theater. They set themselves in the couch of the TV room, Jack hugging his knees and Aster with his arms around Jack's waist. As the movie began, Aster couldn't stop looking back at Jack. His crazy, fun, troubled, and adorable snowflake. As he watched how the bunny ears on Jack's head shook as he laughed at the movie, Aster realized there was no one he cared more about.

"I love you." Jack tensed in his arms. Shock spread through his face as he turned to look at Aster.

"W-what?" He stuttered. Aster smiled.

"I love you." Their faces were only inches away. Jack's eyes opened wide as Aster leaned in. The kiss was sweet and soft and Jack felt all his tension melt away. When they pulled apart, Jack placed his hands around the other boy's face.

"I love you too."

Once again, neither of them watched the movie.


End file.
